


Dusk Till Dawn

by RABNerd28



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Feelings, M/M, Prayer, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: The world went mute and dark around Fjord, nothing left for him to focus on. He was too focused on Caduceus’ body in front of him. Caduceus was gone. He couldn’t get to him in time. Couldn’t cast underwater breathing to save his life. Yasha had dragged his body back and all they could do was pull him to the surface and place him on the nearest boat. The second she did, Fjord had fallen to his eyes, stuck to Caduceus’ side. He couldn’t even cry, he was in too much shock. Too shaken to his core.Canon Divergence based on speculation after the end of 103.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Fjord & Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 53





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after 103, but literally didn't finish till now. Still posting anyway because I want to. This is also not my best work. It was very *snap* *snap* writing if you get what I mean.

The world went mute and dark around Fjord, nothing left for him to focus on. He was too focused on Caduceus’ body in front of him. Caduceus was gone. He couldn’t get to him in time. Couldn’t cast underwater breathing to save his life. Yasha had dragged his body back and all they could do was pull him to the surface and place him on the nearest boat. The second she did, Fjord had fallen to his eyes, stuck to Caduceus’ side. He couldn’t even cry, he was in too much shock. Too shaken to his core.

“There’s diamonds somewhere.” Beau’s voice was the first to break to his ears. “Vilya, where do you get the diamonds you take to Vokodo?”

“I'll take you there. We should fly.” Vilya replied.

“Okay. Jester…” Fjord didn’t watch, but he could tell that Beau had walked over to the crying tiefling. Most likely trying to comfort her. “We can fix this, okay.”

“Okay.” Jester whispered after a pause.

“Who else is coming with?”

“I’ll go.” Yasha said. It was when she lifter her hand that Fjord even registered that she had placed it on his shoulder.

“Me too.” Fjord almost didn’t hear Veth’s voice.

“Fjord?”

“I’ll stay with him.” It was the first thing he’d said since they broke the surface. He didn’t want to speak, he just wanted Caduceus back.

“I’ll stay behind.” Caleb spoke over everyone else. Fjord didn’t care. It didn’t matter who stayed or who went with, just as long as they could bring him back.

"Okay. We'll be back soon." Beau gave Fjord a pat on the shoulder. "We'll be back."

Fjord didn't bother responding or looking at her, just gave a nod. He heard the group's footsteps fade as they left. He immediately regretted not going with them. Now he was just alone with his thoughts, and Caduceus. He worried about forgetting his voice first. That was the first thing they say you forgot when you haven't seen someone in a while. He didn't like that. He liked Caduceus' voice. The way it rumbled and soothed when he spoke. He wasn't even trying most of the time. He just did it all naturally. Fjord did his best to push the idea of losing him out of his mind, but he was lying there in front of him. Not breathing, not moving. It was nothing like their meditations, he was just cold and gone.

"He'll be okay." Fjord was shaken from his thoughts, and looked up at Caleb. His face was neutral. Just like fucking always. "He'll come back."

Fjord ignored his words and just looked back at Caduceus. He knew nothing would happen, but he didn't want to take his eyes off of him anyways.

"Jester's a great Cleric." He was still talking. "There is no need to worry."

"No offense Caleb, but shut the fuck up." Fjord didn't bother to look at the expression Caleb made. He was probably shocked and put off, but Fjord didn't care. He didn't want Caleb to brush this away like he did everyone else's pain. This would be too much.

He just looked over Caduceus and held his hand tight. Ticking down what felt like years for the others to get back. He could ask Caleb, but he was still mad at him.

He heard feet sloshing through the water behind him, followed by slapping against the boat deck. He looked over and saw Jester running towards them, followed by the others. A large diamond in her hand.

“Move Caleb!” She pushed Caleb to the side as she kneeled down next to Caduceus’ body. She then shoved the diamond into Caduceus’ chest. The bright pink light around it sank down, and stopped, still sticking out of his chest. “It needs something more.”

Fjord’s mind went blank. Sweating and shaking. What the hell was happening?

“What do you mean?” Yasha asked.

“We need to give the spell something. Anything to bring him back!” Jester started to panic, shaking her arms and stammering when Beau placed a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed Caduceus’ bag and started pulling things out. Fjord realized that it was stuff to make tea. He didn’t know how that would help, but he didn’t try and stop her.

He heard a plucking and his attention was pulled to Yasha. She had pulled out her Harpe, and after a few practice plucks, started to play. As she kept going, the song started to build. It was hauntingly lovely. Every note reminding him of Caduceus.

Fjord looked to his symbol of the Wildmother, and gave it a quick squeeze. He then gripped Caduceus’ hand tight, and he did all he could think of doing: he prayed to The Wildmother.

“Caduceus always talked about death. How there was time for everyone to leave. That it’s natural. I don’t know if it’s his time, but I don’t care. I don’t care if he’s needed here or there. I want him here. I know it’s selfish. I know that what he talks about is true, but please just keep him here a little bit longer.”

The bright light grew brighter and he forced his eyes open. He watched as the diamond sunk the rest of the way into Caduceus’ chest. Fjord held his breath, waiting for his eyes to flutter open.

Instead, Caduceus shot up, and started coughing. He keeled over to the side and threw up the water from his lungs. When he was done, he started to heavily breathe, and only then did Fjord take air into his lungs. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Caduceus, the firbolg hesitating for a moment, before relaxing. He felt Yasha, then Jester, and Beau join in. Fjord held him tight, and kept him close as he started to shake and cry. He didn’t know how long it was, before he let go.

-

Fjord didn’t think he could have slept if he wanted to. Caduceus was sleeping soundly in the middle of the bubble. Just back from the dead. Fjord wanted to keep an eye on him. Make sure he was okay. That nothing else could happen to him.

“He’s okay.” Fjord snapped his head to Beau. They were on watch, sitting around the fire. “Nothings going to happen while we’re here.”

“I know.” He had to fight the urge to turn his attention back to Caduceus, and instead stared at the fire.

“You know, I think you made all the difference there.” Fjord turned his attention back to her. “I don’t know if he’d be here if you didn’t add to the spell.”

“I don’t know if that’s true. We wouldn’t have even needed the spell if I had gotten him out of there in the first place.”

“You’re thinking about that?”

“Why wouldn’t I? He’s done a lot for me. I don’t even know where I would be if it weren’t for him. He changed my life, he saved me. I couldn’t even pull him out of a tunnel. I was useless.”

“You’re not useless. Do you think he cares if you couldn’t pull him out?”

“I don’t know.”

“He doesn’t. I’m not a mind reader, but he doesn’t care and you know that. You still saved him.”

“Jester saved him.”

“Shut up man. He’d hate you being like this. So pick yourself off the floor and accept that you did something to help him.”

“I’ve never done enough for him. He’s done everything for me, and I’ve never done enough for him.”

“I don’t think he thinks about that, I think he just wanted to help you.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop owing him.”

“Stop thinking of it like that.”

“I don’t want to, but it’s true. Even if it wasn’t, I want to help him. He’s a good person and I want him to be okay.”

“You’re his friend. I think he’d be just as okay with you just sticking around. Just talk to him and be there for him.”

“Thank you Beau.”

“Your welcome. Aslo, pull your head out of your ass, Nothing is transactional.”

“I know.”

“Stop thinking like Caleb.”

“Fine.”

“Also, our watch is done.”

“Already.” He looked up at the sky, the moon high overhead. He stood up and did a small stretch before going to wake up Yasha for her watch, while Beau woke up Jester.

He was going to lay on the outside of the dome, when he noticed a spot next to Caduceus. It wasn’t right up against him, and there was still enough room for Fjord to sleep. He placed down his pack and faced Caduceus. The firbolg was snoring lightly, still exhausted from the day's long events. Fjord watched his chest rise and fall, keeping track of the minor movements. He resisted the urge to reach out his hand, and push the strand of hair in his face behind his ear. It was too intimate. Too much even for Fjord.

Instead he kept his eyes open until they grew heavy with exhaustion, and he slowly closed them. Caduceus the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't remember if they had any diamonds so I just made them go find some. Also wanted the quiet moment.


End file.
